


Early morning confessions

by MissCellophane



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: And Self Esteem/Self Deprecation issues, Deadpool thinks he's a bad guy, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, He's twenty one, Hurt/Comfort, I hope I wrote Deadpool okay, I wasn't thinking of a specific Peter Parker while writing this either, Its deadpool, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Oh and before ya'll kill me, Peter thinks that's bullshit, Small bit of angst, Soft Peter Parker, This is my first time writing Deadpool, again it's deadpool, cursing, despite the tags this is mostly fluff, small mentions of Blood and Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Wade knocks on Peter's window looking for a place to crash and ends up with a boyfriend instead.





	Early morning confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Peter/Wade is one of my favorite pairings, so of course I needed to write a story for them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.
> 
> (White)  
> {Yellow}  
> {(both)}  
> {~~Yellow Singing~~}

Wade knocked on the window, his grip on the edge of the building sliding just a bit as he did. A long minute later it slid open and bewildered browns looked up at him through the window frame.

“Wade? What are you doing here? It’s nearly four am!” 

Wade smiled sheepishly “Sorry Petey-pie. I needed a place to crash and you were closest.”

(That’s a lie)

{Yeah! We were on the other side of town!}

Wade ignored White and Yellow as Peter moved to let him slip inside. He immediately thumped onto the ground with a groan.

“You wake up my aunt, I'm not saving you.” Peter shook his head in amusement as he quietly slid his window shut.

“How cruel! You’re Auntie’s terrifying!"  Wade replied with a over dramatic shudder.

Peter huffed a laugh “Maybe if her first impression of you _wasn’t_ you bleeding all over her bathroom floor with no legs, she would be more fond of you?” Peter suggested as he sat down on his bed. 

{Not our fault that asshole knew how to use a press!}

(We were the ones who laid on it though.)

“What else was I supposed to do? I was being dramatic!” Wade defended.

Peter softened his expression “White and Yellow?” He asked.

(Sempai noticed us!)

{I’m gonna cry! Quick tell him we say hi~}

Wade nodded “They say hi btdubbs.”

“Hi guys.” Peter smiled then patted the spot beside him “Wanna sit?”

(Ooh Ooh Ooh Do we want too~)

{Hurry Wade before someone else gets our spot!}

(We’re the only ones here moron.)

Wade slipped onto the bed next to Peter while the voices were fighting.

Peter cleared his throat “So. What brings you here so early?” Peter asks.

Wade nearly cooed at the adorable head tilt. Oh wait, he actually did. 

Peter flushed “Wade.” He whined.

“Sorry cutie. You are just so adorable.” He admitted without any shame.

(The cutest cutie to ever exist.)

{I wanna hug him!}

Peter nudged him with his arm “Why are you here again?” Peter prompted.

“Oh right! I got shot.” He tapped his temple and stomach. They both had healed up on the way over and now were just a little tender.

(I could go for some chicken.)

{Chicken tenders with salsa! YUM.}

(Gross. Chicken tenders should always be served with hot sauce!)

{Yuck.}

“Wha-Wade! That’s something you should lead with!” Peter yelped as he jumped up and ran out of the room. Wade watched him leave with a mix of amusement and fondness.

(I certainly want to lead something of his.)

{You think he’d agree to wearing kitty ears?}

“Huh. I wonder.” Wade mused. Peter would look absolutely adoralicious.

(Of course he would!)

{Ask him! Ask him! Ask hiiiimmmm!}

Peter came back with a medi-kit. He set it down on the ground by the bed, kneeling down next to it.

“Okay, off with the suit.” He said as he opened the kit.

(Oooooh. Take us to dinner first.)

{Is he asking or demanding? I like it either way.}

Wade ignored them, slipping off his mask and the top half of his suit. He tossed his mask onto the night stand.

"Sorry bout the blood gorgeous." Wade apologized.

"It's fine. I can deal with it later." Peter gave him a once over “What happened?” He added as he grabbed the alcohol wipe to clean up the caked on blood.

“Eh, just some gang.” He replied nonchalant. 

(Ha. Very funny.)

"Really?" Peter hummed doubtfully, carefully wiping at scarred skin.

{Just a gang? JUST a gang? You do remember where we were right??}

“Shut up.” Wade replies to them. 

Peter thankfully was used to Wade talking to White and Yellow, so he didn’t get offended by Wade's words. As if Wade would purposely try to offend Peter. Ha.

(We would never!)

{If anything I would love to hear him scre-}

(Is he still a minor?)

“He’s twenty-one.” Wade said almost offended they would accuse him of something so gross.

Peter glanced up through his lashes “What are they saying?” He asked curiously.

Wade grimaced as White and Yellow started cheering and making up increasingly sexy scenarios of him and Peter.

“You probably don’t want to know.” It’s not as if Peter would actually like him back anyway.

{Why wouldn’t he?}

(Uh, Have you met us?)

{Touché.}

“Wade.” Peter called softly, tugging him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah sweet cheeks?” He said with a cheeky grin.

“I’m done.” Peter stated as he tossed the used wipes into the trash can. The wounds had already closed up so really all Peter had to do was clean the skin where the wound was.

“You are the best nurse darling!” Wade fell back onto Peter’s bed “I will never have a nurse as amazing and cute as you!” 

Peter huffed, though there was a smile tugging at his lips “Mmh sure.”

“No seriously!” Wade added with a grin “You don’t even call me a monster when I take my mask off!”

“You’re not a monster Wade.” Peter frowned, tossing the wipe he had used to clean his hands into the trash and closing the medi-kit.

Wade snorted.

(Ha! That’s the funniest joke I’ve ever heard!)

{I can’t- hahahhhahaha}

Peter tapped his cheek, Wade didn’t even realize he had slipped back onto the bed.

“Wade.” He called softly “You really aren’t a monster. I see monsters everyday.  _You_ help me  _take down_ monsters.” Peter gripped his hand tightly “You are  nothing  like those people. You are caring and generous and you may be a little selfish and maybe a little bit crazy but you always do things to help people now! You haven't hurt any innocents in over a year!”

(I’m tearing up.)

{Jokes on you I’m already sobbing!}

Wade himself was just staring in astonishment “I’m really not a good person Pete. I kill people. For money. Sometimes not even for money!”

Peter shook his head “And? I admit I am not to keen on the killing part but you never go after innocents if you can help it! Well, not recently anyway.” Peter added softly “And honestly, sometimes death is unavoidable.”

Peter looked him straight in the eyes and stated " _I_ am _so_   _proud of you."_

Wade sniffed tugging him into a hug “Babe, you are way too nice.”

Peter smiled up at him “Not all the time.” He replied with a slightly mischievous glint in his eyes.

(Is he flirting?)

{I think he is! Go for it Wade! Kiss him! Kisssss hiiiiimmmm! ~~Go on and Kiiisssss the Boyy! Shalalala me oh my go on and Kiss the boy!~~}

Seeing as Wade seemed to be zoning out again, Peter took it upon himself to bring the man out of his thoughts by pecking his cheek.

(He kissed us.)

{It was on the cheek but HE KISSED USSS!!}

“What was that for love muffin?” Wade asked baffled.

Peter rolled his eyes “Seriously? Did you lose some brain cells after getting shot?”

(I am offended.)

{Yeah! We have no brain cells to lose! Wait-}

“You're gonna have to spell it out for me here beautiful. I don’t like to assume things.”

(Ha. Yeah right.)

{Assuming things is fun!}

"Sure." Peter snorted before adding "I want to kiss you. And date you and cuddle with you. And do all the mushy shit you pretend to hate but I know you actually enjoy." Might as well be blunt.

(Ha! I knew it.)

{Nobody can resist this B O D Y!!!}

"Really? Like really really? Like really really really really?" Wade asked, he had to be sure.

Peter nodded amused "Yeah. Really really really really. But only if you want to." He quickly added, almost sounding embarrassed.

{Hell yeah we do!} 

(Go for it.)

Wade was admittedly being more gentle then he usually was as he cupped Peter's jaw, tilting his head up towards him.

"You sure about this baby? I'm not the most handsomest person or even great boyfriend material."

(We suck at dating.)

{Hey! We were pretty good with that one chick!}

(But did it end well?)

{Well-}

"Will you two shut up?" Wade hissed at the voices. He needed to hear Peter's answer and he couldn't do that if they were arguing.

{(sorry!)}

Peter smiled brightly up at him "I don't care if you aren't 'Boyfriend' material Wade. I like you as you are." 

Wade shook his head "Not really much to like." He reminded him.

Peter shook his head "There's way more then you give yourself credit for." He replied softly.

Wade opened his mouth to retort again when Peter huffed and dragged his head down so their lips where just a few centimeters away "Shut up and kiss me."

(Do it! He gave permission!)

{~~Shut up and KISSS THE BOYYYY Oh just Shut up and Kiss the boy~~}

Wade thankfully, for Peter, took their advice and leaned down the last few hairbreadths separating them.

Peter's eyes fluttered shut and a goofy grin graced his face when they pulled away.

Wade pecked his lips again causing Peter to huff a laugh.

"I'm never gonna stop kissing you now sunshine." He accentuated the statement with another kiss.

"Maybe I don't want you to." Peter teased back.

(Ooh I knew we liked him for a reason.) 

{I love him already.}

Wade ignored both of them in favor of kissing Peter again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This- ended up a lot longer than I intended. Woops?


End file.
